Busquedá perdida
by Any-Chan
Summary: Eles eram arqueólogos que encontraram um livro em uma de suas escavações que dizia como chegar a uma sociedade a muito tempo perdida e só eles entendiam sua língua.Elas eram amazonas que sonhavam em ver a superfície. Seriam eles escolhidos?Fichas Fechadas
1. Chapter 1

**1)** Saint Seiya não me pertence \o/ se pertencesse...huhuhuhuh

**2) **Créditos a Pisces Luna pela idéia das fichas

- Não, eu não esqueci de Mais um Assassinato, já está na reta final... rsrs

**Busquedá perdida**

_Eles eram arqueólogos que encontraram um livro em uma de suas escavações, que continha relatos para chegar a uma antiga civilização perdida. Eles relataram isso em público, mas ninguém parecia querer cooperar e ajudar nessa busca sem sentido. O livro se chamava "busquedá perdida" e está escrito em uma língua que __somente__ esse grupo de arqueólogos conseguiam compreender.Seriam eles "escolhidos" para ajudar esse povo, dessa civilização perdida? _

_Elas eram amazonas, guerreiras de seu povo e uma das poucas que tinham a esperança de ver a superfície. Os antigos guerreiros abandonaram seus postos e para esse povo, ver a superfície era somente na imaginação de histórias contadas. Essas guerreiras eram esperançosas e determinadas,ouviam sempre as histórias que a anciã contava a elas e acreditavam que um dia , os escolhidos as encontrariam .. só não sabiam como e quando._

_O nome do lugar? Eldorado, a cidade do ouro; seu povo não sabe o valor que essa pedra tem na superfície e são ingênuos a atual sociedade da superfície. Somente os escolhidos podem levar esse povo de volta, somente eles podem descobrir o caminho para Eldorado.Seu povo nascia com um pequeno sinal (onde vcs quiserem) com vários formatos, o que os destacava do restante dos povos da superfície. (Sim, formatos de estrelas, corações, etc..)_

_Se passa no século xx._

_**Será que o amor pode juntar duas sociedades e quebrar barreiras?**_

_D_ourados disponíveis:

**Mu- **_Lune Kuruta_

**Deba-**

**Saga- **Natii

**Kanon- **

**Máscara-**

**Aioria -**

**Shaka - **_Yui Kim_

**Dohko- **_Angel Vv_

**Milo - **_meu _xD

**Aioros-**

**Shura -**

**Afrodite-**

_O_utros personagens (necessitarão de pares também, eles são os únicos que ajudarão na expedição dos dourados, mas com outras funções. Não são arqueólogos):

**Eric Marsolo (**Pele levemente amorenada, olhos verdes escuros, cabelos curtos e rebeldes da cor castanho escuro, tem poucos músculos e é alto - ele é médico) -

**Albert Severus **( Louro , olhos castanhos acinzentados, cabelos na altura da orelha louros, tem poucos músculos , alto - ele é um cozinheiro, chefe de cozinha) -

_..::Ficha::.._

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

História:

Pq não abandonou o posto de amazona?:

Pq ainda acredita em ver a superfície?:

Roupas que usa ( p/ lutas são as mesmas do dia-a-dia):

Armas que usa (não muito atuais. Por ex: chicote, boomerang,etc..):

O que gosta?:

O que não gosta?:

Do que tem medo?:

Namorado (+ de uma opção):

O que vai achar dele?:

O que ele vai achar de vc?:

Como percebem que se amam?:

Iria a superfície com ele?:

- Espero que tenham gostado da idéia! n.n

Boa sorte!


	2. OBS!

**Obs:** Esqueci gente..

O KAMUS participa sim, ta?

Kissus!


	3. Escolhidas

**1) **Saint Seiya não me pertence n.n

_**Busquedá Perdida**_

**Escolhidas**

**Mu-**_Lune Kuruta _(Lune Kuruta)

**Aldebaran-**_Lendra _(Kaliope S. Black)

**Saga- **_Sky Milky_ (Natii)

**Kanon-**_Kaileena (_Aredhel Blac_k)_

**Máscara-**_Dalla_(Danda)

**Aioria- **_Elizabeth ( _Melody Sephi

**Shaka- **_Poison Hishikawa Williams_ (- Yui Kim-)

**Dohko- **_Virginia Carbonari_(Angel Vv)

**Milo- **_Ana Pizzochero (_Any-Chan)

**Aioros- **_Mahine (_Tinini) Se importa de ficar com ele?

**Shura- **_Miranda _(Margarida)

**Kamus- **_Sarina Myamoto ( _Haru-Chan17)

**Afrodite- **_Caelkash (_Princess Andromeda)

MIL DESCULPAS as meninas que não puderam entrar, foi muito difícil mesmo selecionar as fichas. _Isa Espindol _e_ Sayuri-Sama._

**OBS:- **_Meninas, pelo fato de muitas não terem me dito a marquinha símbolo do povo, eu as cancelo, certo? Serão como humanos normais n.n_

_-Peço para que : __Yui Kim__ - até onde vai a saia? o.o'_

_Haru-Chan17__ - er... a sua roupa ta meio moderna o.o' pode mudar um pouco?_

_Aredhel Black__ - bota cano longo, luvas... muito moderno tb, pode mudar? n.n'_

_Melody- _Hai.. é verdade, moderna demais também n.n'' pode mudar?

_Danda - _Pode sim ser a neta da anciã... n.n', mas ela não terá tanta participação.

Isa Espindol e Sayuri-Sama - Eu a princípio estou tirando os personagens que eu criei. Mas se vocês quiserem eles, me falem por review, senão os tiro.

 **A** história se passa no ano de 1918 (1ª guerra mundial no fim..), ou seja, nada de vestido muito colado, nem mini saias. n.n

**A **sociedade perdida eram mais primitivos quanto á superfície, tanto que não viam o ouro com ambição.

**. Minha Ficha .**

**Nome: **Ana Pizzochero

**Apelido: **Ana (não gosta de apelidos)

**Idade: **19

**Aparência: **Morena (pele), cabelos cacheados e negros, olhos castanhos, aprox.:1,69 de altura, magra, corpo normal (seios médios, barriga em forma,etc..)

**Personalidade: **Tem um instinto de liderança incrível. Animada, Simpática e odeia quando algo sai errado. É fria ( é difícil ver-la chorar) e prestativa (chegando a ser ingênua ás vezes)

**História: **Ana perdeu seus avós na superfície, morreram lá. Seus pais sempre viveram muito aflitos até se conhecerem. Ela cresceu ouvindo as histórias da anciã da aldeia, e achava incrível que existisse um mundo além do que ela conhecia. Decidiu ser amazona para ser a primeira a ver quando os escolhidos chegarem. Seus pais já acham que a filha é sonhadora demais, e ela pensa que ela é somente realista e tem esperança.

**Pq não abandonou o posto de amazona?: **Pq tem esperança de ver a superfície e ser a primeira a ver os escolhidos.

**Pq ainda acredita em ver a superfície?: **Pq quer conhecer um mundo diferente do que ela nasceu e viveu.

**Roupas que usa ( p/ lutas são as mesmas do dia-a-dia): **Usa espécie de uma calça de tecido mole e um pouco larga da cor creme (para dar agilidade), um top creme também (onde um fio passa por trás, prendendo nas costas um boomerang de madeira de uns 50 cm). Usa uma sandália de couro marrom e baixa.

**Armas que usa (não muito atuais. Por ex: chicote, boomerang,etc..): **Boomerang (o principal) com vários outros menores presos na sua perna)

**O que gosta?: **noites frias, ficar com amigos, ouvir histórias

**O que não gosta?: **Falsidade, egoísmo, injustiça

**Do que tem medo?: **Ser vista como louca e perder as pessoas que confiam nela.

**Namorado (+ de uma opção): **Milo n.n

**O que vai achar dele?: **Um tanto animado e meio louco. Atraente.. um escolhido!

**O que ele vai achar de vc?: **Antenada, simpática e engraçada.

**Como percebem que se amam?: **Quando ela fala que iria até a superfície ou a qualquer lugar com ele.

**Iria a superfície com ele?: **Sim :D

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N**o momento estou me dedicando a Mais um Assassinato, que está na reta final. Espero as respostas de vocês e creio que não tardarei a postar o primeiro capítulo.

Kissus!!

Obs: No próx. cap. colocarei as fichas básicas das escolhidas n.n

obs²: Desculpem a demora.. n.n'''


End file.
